


Busted

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Ok, everyone,” JJ said, clapping her hands to gain the children’s attention. “Eyes up here! I need everyone to look at me, so I can make sure we have everyone before we move to the next exhibit.” As she finished counting heads, she was confident that she hadn’t lost Henry or any of his classmates, so she ushered them forward to the next exhibit. “Keep a hold of your buddy’s hand and don’t let go,” she said to the sea of seven year olds. For years now, schools made a habit out of pairing off students and having them hold hands during a field trip. It actually did a lot for keeping students safe during a school outing.

As they entered the next room, which focused on the role of food, drink and agriculture on American history, JJ turned around to give her group the necessary instructions. “Stick with your buddies, but have a look around before Heather comes back and tells us all about food and drinks in America - and don’t leave this room.” 

While the children walked around, JJ sat on the bench in the center of the space. Not that she hated being there, but this was one of her few days “off,” and instead of being at home, she was here; she was only here because Henry had asked her to be a chaperone. She felt guilty about being away so much recently, so this was her way to make it up to him. Raising her hands in the air, she yawned widely, emitting a much louder sound than she had intended to. Hopefully, she would wake up soon. She hated to say it, but she was bored.

About 10 minutes later, Heather, the museum employee in charge of children’s tours showed up, and about 15 minutes after that, she was done and they were on to the next exhibit. It was good for the kids, but JJ became even more bored because they had time to explore on their own prior to Heather coming in to talk to them.  
The next stop was women’s history. Thankfully, JJ found herself a little more interested in that topic. Once again, she rounded up the students before moving on, ensuring that she hadn’t lost any one of the 22 students. There were a few other chaperones there, but they sucked, only paying attention to their own children.  
Walking into the next room, JJ repeated her earlier requests, wanting to make it through this day alive and with all of the children, without dying of boredom. When she allowed the students to go exploring on their own once more, she turned to the bench in that room, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone that looked a lot like Spencer.

It couldn’t be him though. He was holding hands with a woman about the same age. Spencer hadn’t mentioned seeing anyone, so it couldn’t be him.  
She sat down, keeping one eye on the children while keeping the Spencer doppelgänger in her line of sight. The two glided across the room, looking at each piece of the exhibit and each other - nothing else, which was probably good for JJ because she found herself staring after a few minutes.

Before making the announcement to the kids that Heather was back, she wanted to get a good look at the doppelgänger, but he wasn’t turning around. They were about to leave the room, when the woman turned toward him and asked him something she couldn’t make out. JJ watched as he laughed and then the woman leaned in to kiss him. As she did, the man leaned in and his jacket rode up his back, reveling a gun.

That was Spencer’s gun.

JJ’s eyes opened wide as she realized what that meant.

Spencer was seeing someone and hadn’t told anyone. And judging by their body language, they had been seeing each other for quite a while. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around, which left both of them giggling and everyone around them jealous of their overwhelming happiness. They headed on to the next room, leaving JJ in a stupor, but definitely more awake than she had been before.

Should she go up to them? She wanted to bust him, but she had the children to take care of. 

She had to - she was too curious. “Can you two keep an eye on the kids while I use the restroom?” she asked, excusing herself. They both shook their heads and she quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to lose sight of the two lovebirds.

Within minutes, she found them in the Latino history section. She and Spencer were the best of friends, so she decided to confront them and if they wanted her to keep their secret then she would, but she had to meet the woman that brought that smile to Spencer’s face. “Funny meeting you here,” she said, as she sauntered into the room.

Spencer turned around open-mouthed and sheepish. The woman turned to her. “I’m Y/N,” she said, extending her hand, “you must be JJ.” 

She confirmed. “That’s me.”

Laughing, Y/N turned towards the still slack-jawed Spencer. “We’re busted.”


End file.
